SPTL Drabbles
by Lemonysuperpie
Summary: I did these for Camp nano 2016 and thought i should put them here so i can do stuff with them later maybe
1. SPTL meeting

=SPTL Meeting=

Oh boy was topaz excited; shed been working her way up for this for years now! Currently the small fox faunas, whose ears and identity were hidden and would remain like that thank you very much was being sorted into her time. She was to be the third member of team SPTL, pronounces as spectrum.

Her team however, to put it lightly, scared the living day lights off the poor vixen. Slate, there to be leader, was a human who was the literal personification of tall, dark and deadly. The only bits of colour on the built six foot boy was yellow boots and gold rings that only helped to contrast electric Blue eyes.

She looked at her leader and his face which she could only describe as "terrifyingly cold", features set in an expression of disinterested yet mildly angry. His eyes snapped to hers for a moment before slowly drifting back to stare forward into the crowd before them as their new headmaster gave a speech and she could hear herself give a small squeak of fear. Topaz looked down at her feet to avoid it happening again

"Really hope i can get the bed that's next to the bathroom, seems convenient." Slate thought to himself. "Im leader so do i get first pick? Nah that'd be pretty rude. Guess i'll just try and get there first."

Slate was really tired. After going through some grimm and retrieving some weird figure thing he was ready to just nap for a while. Plus he had to deal with all these new people and ugh, they were draining him dry emotionally.

"They seem nice enough" pondered Slate, as he glanced at his teammates. "Is that one really ready though?" He thought as he looked at Topaz. "Jeez she seems pretty scared. Even more now than she was in the forest. Guess it's just first day jitters or whatever. Jesus Christ when will this be over so i can sleep god damn it."

Topaz then looked at the second member of her team, the one who was to be her partner for the next 3 years. Petal, or at least she thinks that was her name? Whatever she can find out later, is somehow even taller than slate! The practically Amazonian women seemed to Topaz to look like some kind of hippy punk maybe?

Petal had pink hair that was long enough to reach her shoulders, but was shaven off on the right side of her head, it also seemed the her right eye had some kind of damage due to the large eyepatch that she wore over the top left side of her face. The eye patch was black but had her green and pink symbol shown where her eye would be. Her skin was so pale that Topaz wondered about her health; the paleness of it also brought out the multiple scars that were all around the girls' mouth and lips. She looked super pissed. Topaz was really hoping it wasn't because she was her partner; They hadn't gotten to talk about Faunus yet but Topaz was really hoping they would be at least neutral towards her if she decided to reveal herself to them.

As Topaz realised she was staring at the girl and was about to look away, the tall girls gaze swung to met hers. She saw Petal narrow her eyes and make some kind of annoyed noise before turning her head back to look at their headmaster.

"Oh darn" She thought to herself, "She seems pretty annoyed that she's stuck with me doesn't she?"

Topaz's fox ears drooped; she hoped they didn't show through her large curly hair and thought it would probably not be noticeable, however she might have seen the last member of their time give a questioning glace her way if she thought to look at him.

Petal was pretty ticked off right now; her annoyance was with herself more than anyone else mind you but still, she gave off an aura of mild anger and discontent. Apparently she wasn't allowed to bring some of her plants into beacon, she wishes she was actually fucking told about this! They throw out her still growing primroses; they were showing great progress as well!

"I have a bag full of highly explosive spikes and the horned guy had a case full of deadly dust but nooOOOOOOooooo, a fucking potted plant is against the rules." Petal silently seethed. "At least i have an excuse to go down to vale and find a nice market or gardening centre, I wonder if my partner would want to come?" Petal glances at her partner wondering, "Id have to ask her if she likes plants, but hey could be a nice way to get to know each other."

Petal really couldn't wait to get to know her partner and her team in general. They all seemed so nice! Her poor partner seemed so nervous though; she would have to ask her how she's doing once they got back to their dorm.

Finally Topaz looked at the last member of her team; she wasn't quite sure what to think of them at all. "Lumber." As he introduced himself as, was a Faunas. Just like her! Well... not exactly like her, he had curved ram like horns on his head instead of having fox like ears such as Topaz.

Normally Topaz would have been ecstatic to have a fellow Faunus on her team; however Topaz was suspicious that he might be affiliated to the White Fang. Topaz may be weary of humans but she truly feared the White Fang, she would have parents if it wasn't for the White Fang going in disguise to rally humans against her family. Humans mostly could be taught better, but White Fang were truly radicalised now unlike the old Fang.

Topaz thought lumber might be Fang is because of the a few reasons; first of all there were the scars on his face. Going diagonally across their face they had three gashes that luckily hadn't gotten to his eyes. They looked almost like exact copies of the three slashes that are part of the White Fang flag.

Other than that there was nothing really intimidating about his appearance, He may have been muscular but most hunters were since they were combat specialists. But he was pretty short, and thats coming from Topaz's five foot even self. Lumber was five foot four at the very most and that was probably including the fluff of blue hair on his head. Some may have thought his sharpened horns to be some kind of intimidation but after being around so many horned faunus before she knew it was just part of some peoples maintenance.

The second reason was because of how angry they seemed to be, when they met in the forever fall forest he seemed all happiness and bouncing energy but then when slate arrived chased be a few Ursa minors he was livid and stayed that way. Even now he was breathing heavy in a way that suggested suppressed rage and his arms, still covered in his gauntlet based weapon, were folded and he was holding his arm with such a grip that it seemed like it would bruise.

His grey eyes were staring directly ahead of him wide and focused on a singular point. Topaz felt more scared of him than the other too, but this was mostly because of her suspicion of his White Fang membership. An angry Faunus she can handle, but an angry Fang member? Nope nope no siry she will not be handling that situation at all then.

Lumber was fucking pissed, like wow he knew he needed to chill out for a while. Their role in combat was to be a "bezerker/brawler", his main job was to get real made and just wail on everything he can get to. Lumber liked this, it fitted him well and gave him a lot of adrenaline, although he knew he had a hard time coming down from battle.

"Really need to go relax in dorm or something, cus holy shit" Lumber thought, "I am in no fucking way capable to do fuck all right now."

Lumber looked forward to meeting his team since they all seemed like wonderful people, but his main priority was to bring himself out of his combat rage.

"Would the short one let me borrow their earphones? I think i busted mine in the forest and fucking horns don't really allow for headphones." Wondered lumber. "They seem pretty nervous of us right now so hey might be a good way to start on good terms."

It was then that lumber saw her hair shift around somewhat, Lumber wasn't really surprised that it happened but by what he saw as it swished for that moment.

"Are those ears?" Lumber asked himself, "i am one hundred percent sure i saw some kind of gosh damned ear there in there!"

Lumber looks closer and noticed that she did have some white tuft of, not hair but fur, in amongst her normal human hair. He smiled to himself as he saw this. He was happy that he would be able to be on a team with a fellow Faunus. She may be hiding the fact that she is one right now but he's sure that once she gets to know them or even when they get to talk privately that she will be ok revealing herself to them.

"Really hope that's soon" Lumber hoped, "It would be great to discuss issues with her, without some humans inert fuckin bias" Lumber thought seething.

Lumber took a deep breath and sighed it out.

"Ok need to calm down. Not a human's fault they exist in this society, we've already seen what kind of path that thinking takes you too" He reminded himself, thinking back to his experiences with the White Fang. "Fuck now I really really should chill White Fang is not a calm subject."

After ozpins small speech and the introduction of all the other first year teams, team spectrum (SPTL) made their way to their new dorm room. Upon entering their new courageous leader promptly dropped his bag and fell onto a bed.

The rest of his team stared at him for a moment before getting on with their unpacking process. Topaz was watching her new partner as she unpacked, she had taken the bed in the corner next to the 2 windows. She was interested to see how she took out and lined up little potted plants on the window sill, There seemed to be a lot of variety in what she grew

At that point Petal felt eyes on her and had turned around to see Topaz looking at her plants. Petal was happy to see this! It said to her that Topaz was in fact a plant fan like she had hoped! She grinned as she walked up to her partner and help her hands in her own.

Petal began to ramble at Topaz confusing her saying, "Hey saw you looking at my plants, I was wondering if you wanted to go down to vale and find a market or garden centre. I've heard vale has some really great place for flora and other plant life and i was hoping to go explore it! I need to get something to replace my young Primrose cus apparently beacon decided i wasn't actually allowed to bring it here and they throw it out! It's been really bothering me too because it was growing really well and I'm sorry I was so moody in the forest but i really loved that plant! But anyways now we've got some free time and we can get to know each other and oh my god you seem so nice and cute I'm so happy we get to be partners!"

Topaz realised she was very wrong about her partner and probably about her team leader as well. Her leader now just seemed to just be some sleepy stone faced guy and her partner is simply someone who is really into plants (maybe too into plants).

Lumber however she was still unsure of, that was until she turned around to see how Lumber had both tucked in Slate and was searching though Slates bag.

"Wait ok so he is NOT White Fang that's for sure." She thought staring at her snuggled in leader, "But he's still kind of a jerk? I mean he is trying to steal something from our leader literally seconds after we've become a team."

Lumber looked up from his "stealing" to look at both Petal and Topaz.

Lumber spoke with a British twist to his words and said "Hey do either of you have a pair of ear buds i can trade you for? Busted mine when a Beowolf slammed up at a tree and plus" Lumber paused, as he put the headphones that were around his neck onto his head.

The headphones were being bent around his horns in a way that would suggest they would break soon, as well as that Lumber looked entirely uncomfortable in them.

"I'm not exactly a big headphones kinda Faunus if I'm bein' honest to ya"

Petal plucked the headphones off of his head and reached into a skirt pocket to toss him a pair of bright pink ear buds. Lumber inspected them for a moment then grinned.

"Hope you don't mind the colour." Petal joked.

Lumber replied with, "Nah I'm a big enough fan of pink." Before putting one in to test the sound quality.

"Sorry for being rude but I was a bit too caught up in the forest and i didn't actually catch your names." Lumber told them as he put out his hand for either of the two to shake.

"Petal Arrossire, explosions expert at you fine service my god sir" Petal replied, mimicking Lumbers accent teasingly as she shook his hand.

"Lumber Mahoe, brawler, bezerker & all around dust connoisseur, a pleasure to make your acquaintance" Said Lumber, using an intimidation of Petals French accent.

"And you?" inquired Lumber as he turned to Topaz.

Topaz squeaked in surprise as lumber turned to her and seemed to close in on herself as she extended her hand and reluctantly took his hand and shook them.

"I uh am Topaz, Topaz Kinross. Nice to meet you." Topaz spoke softly, her words having a Greek twist. Her eyes continuously flicked between the floor and Lumbers face as they shook hands.

"Well I am going to use the bathroom first if you guys don't mind, all that grimm fighting left me feeling kinda grimy." Interjected Petal a second later.

"Nah sure go ahead" replied Lumber as he turned his head to face her.

As Petal went into their shared bathroom and locked the door Lumber turned to stare at Topaz. Lumber smiled knowingly at her and Topaz really did not want to be the center of attention right now.

"So um..." Began Lumber, as he got much closer to Topaz and spoke softly to her. "I know your trying to hide your ears, but uh"

Topaz let out a small surprised and almost devastated gasp.

Lumber ignored it and continued looking at her with care, "I have seen, oh boy, like a hundred Faunus hide who they are, and I've seen how Faunus ears twitch through anything so well, I'm sorry but I kinda noticed and felt I should tell you that I knew."

Lumber, seeing how nervous she already was even before he said this, looked down at his feet a look of possibly shame and care in his eyes.

Topaz sighed before she began to speak to lumber, "Well I uh... I... Thanks I guess, for not just saying it in front of everyone else I mean."

"Hey its fine, I know what it's like to be scared or ashamed." Interrupted Lumber as he rubbed his head near the base of his horns.

"Its not shame. Just my own fear of some humans and well of the White Fang if I'm honest." Said Topaz as she slowly reached up and pulled all of her hair back revealing a pair of furry Orange Fox ears with White tips.

"Fox Faunus. You?" Said Topaz meekly, still looking at the floor.

Lumber tapped his horns a couple times as he grinned and said "Pretty sure their Ram horns. But honestly? No idea!"

Lumber and Topaz shared a quiet small laugh at this, it quickly was silenced when Petal walked out of the bathroom saying she had forgotten her toiletries bag. She looked at them and flashed a grin before walking back into the bathroom.

"Hey at least she doesn't care! But i guess we could tell that from lack of open disgust at me couldn't we. Well i guess maybe inwardly but you know what Petal seems pretty nice." Lumber said, trying very hard not to laugh at Topaz's face.

Topaz has her lips pursed together and her eyes were wide open. Her hands remained where they were holding her hair back but had opened allowing all of her hair to spring back into place. She sat there like that screaming internally.

After petal came out of the shared shower they all got fully unpacked, quietly talking to each other as they did so. When they finished slate stretched out and yawned sitting up and looking at his team.

"Sorry about that. I was pretty beat." Slate informed them sleepily.

His voice a monotone and his accent Russian. Slate looked at his team considering them, wondering if they would be worth his time. He did not believe he was better than them, but he did truly believe that he didn't enjoy the company of people.

"So... Did I miss anything?" He asked, attempting to fill in silence.

Petal and Lumber glanced quickly at Topaz as she seemed to become very on edge.

Topaz quickly bursted out with, "NO! NOTHING AT ALL! WERE ALL GOOD!", as she began to sweat profusely.

"Anybody want to go check out the library?" Suggested Lumber after a few moments of akward silence.

Slate grunted what could have been an agreement while both Topaz and Petal said they were going to go look around vale for a while.

The two sets of partners then left the dorm room to go to their destinations, all of them determined to learn some more about their partner and be more comfortable around them. Except Slate, Slate just likes the quiet of libraries.


	2. Lightning is scary

=Cold and Scared=

Petal was fucking terrified of lightning storms. The flash of light from the lightning was the worst part but the load crashing boom of thunder still made her skin crawl. She couldn't sleep at all with it; her team mates managed to _somehow_ be sleeping through it but she had no idea how they could.

Currently Petal was crying, huddled in her bed a tight ball as she held her own legs tightly and put her head between her knees squeezing her eyes shut as tight as she could. She tried to be quiet but every time there was a flash or boom it elected another squeak and sob from her throat. It was obvious to her that she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight which was very demoralising to her. She was so tired and her head was throbbing, it was all making her even more miserable then storms usually make her.

Humans never really realise how sensitive Faunus ears are, Topaz learned this when she was very young from humans who thought their whisperings couldn't be picked up. She was still very groggy as she realised it wasn't the storm that had woke her up, that was she able to tune out, but it was some muffled crying coming from petals side of the room.

Topaz wanted to help her friend and partner she really did, but she was not the best in these situations even if she wanted to be, so she quietly reached out a bit to pock at Lumber whose bed was closest to her. Lumber grumbled quietly and cracked open an eye to look at her curiously before he registered that Petal was in fact crying.

This made Lumbers expression change from sleep deprived confusion to a concerned confusion.

"Is something wrong, whys Petal crying?" Whispered Lumber.

Topaz shrugged and took a breath to speak before being interrupted by slate sitting up in his bed. Slate looked at them raising an eyebrow. They knew him well enough to know what he meant by it, he was wondering why Petal was crying like they were. The two Faunuses both shrugged at their leader before moving to get up.

Slate got up faster than them and leaned in between their two beds whispering, "Go grab something to help her calm down, I'm going to talk to her."

The two glanced at each other before nodding and scuttled out of the room as quietly as they could. Meanwhile, Slate went to Petals bed and lightly put his hand on her shoulder. This startled her slightly and she quickly gasped and looked at slate still crying.

"What's messing with you?" He asked her softly, his voice full of genuine concern.

Petal looked away from slate, showing a mixture of embarrassment and some shame.

"It's nothing, its' stupid, just go sleep." Petal mumbled, her speech being broken up by slight sobs.

"It's clearly not nothing." Slate said his voice being a little stern, "Leaders orders, tell me what's wrong. Nobody wants you to just watch you be like this."

Petal just pushed her head further into her pillow as she groaned in piteous annoyance.

"Petal." Said Slate, drawing in a friendlier tone as he sat down cross-legged on the bed next to her.

Petal glanced at Slate and met his eyes for a moment before hiding her face in the pillow.

"I've got a big fear of thunderstorms." She mumbled before cringing at the lightning flash.

"How did you deal with them when you lived outside the walls?" Slate asked, feeling relieved that it wasn't an emotional issue and still sad that he couldn't really help her right now.

"I dunno really, just kind of talked to my brother and held onto him." Petal said, her voice still slightly raw from sobbing.

"Well that's doable" Slate said, as he went and sat with his back against the bed post and his legs stretched out.

"I'm not really up to talking right now, if that's not clear already." Petal said turning her head to the side fully looking at Slate now.

"Ok, I realise we aren't really close enough for really personal stuff. Still though come here ill hold you." Slate said, his voice as casual as if he was just asking what time it was.

"I. Uh. What. You. We." Petal stopped and started her sentence as she sat up and looked at Slate a slight blush on her face.

"Are you not ok with this?" Slate asked, not wanting to make his teammate uncomfortable.

"I guess not." Petal said hesitantly as she sat in Slates lap and wrapped her arms around his back.

Petal looked to the side, a much bigger blush on her face this time. Slate then wrapped his own arms around Petals back and put his head on her shoulder, he tightened his hug for a second before relaxing his arms again.

Petal was encouraged by this and wrapped her legs around Slates back and reflexively held on tightly as another wave of thunder boomed.

"Never knew you had a brother." Said Slate, hoping to take her mind of the storm.

"He's actually my twin. Dad was thrilled to have a set of boys but then yeah that turned out well." Petal replied mumbling sadly at the end.

Slate made a noise in understanding, his head resting more heavily on Petals shoulder.

"I get what you mean; Father wasn't so pleased that was 'draw unwanted attention to the business'" He said, sighing before continuing, "Mother was more or less understanding, just didn't want me to be too difficult for her."

"Better than what they could have been like." She suggested, "Mine eventually just gave up and let me be me." Petal sighed, her body relaxing into slates embrace somewhat. "You have any siblings?"

"Nah, mostly why Dad put pressure on me, if he had another kid, I feel like he would be more chill." Slate replied. "Buuuut he didn't so whatever."

"I feel like you've got enough chill for more than one person" Petal said as she giggled slightly.

Slate joined in her laughter, his smile was much bigger when he saw how she didn't cringe at the next boom of thunder. They stopped as they turned to look at their dorms door opening to show a concerned Lumber and sheepish Topaz coming in.

"I gotta pee, be back in a bit." Slate told Petal as he crossed the room to the bathroom, he leaned towards the two Faunus and quietly told them the situation.

"Hey Petal! I made you some of that tea you like, how you feeling?" Topaz rambled off as she sat next to Petal, stopping herself from fully releasing a torrent of concern at her partner.

"I got ya a couple of blankets, used a bit of dust and warmed them up for you in case." Said Lumber, as he leaned on the back of the bed, draping a blanket over Petals shoulders. "You wanna talk or do you need anything else buddy?"

"Kinda want something to hold but i can manage" Said Petal with a slight giggle.

The concern everyone was showing for her had made her at ease and she was genuinely touched that they cared this much. She looked at Topaz and gave her a soft smile before tilting her head back to look at Lumber.

"I mean i am pretty damn warm if you wanted, can just sorta lean on you. Like a Faunus shaped hot water bottle." Said Lumber, making slight of it but still being serious in his suggestion.

"We've hugged before i can confirm that Lumber is like a weird radiator of heat." Topaz added.

"Uhh, sure then." Petal replied, she was surprised that even Topaz and Lumber could be this casual about this but really she was happy that she was getting so close to her teammates.

She did find them kinda hot but didn't think she could really admit it.

Lumber came around and sat in the bed in between Petals legs, facing the same was as Petal was. He relaxed as he leaned onto Petals front, trying to be careful and not dig this back of his horns into her ribs. Topaz was still sitting next to Petal both of their sides touching and Petal was quite flustered by the whole arrangement but was doing a good job of keeping it hidden. She sighed and accepted the situation wrapping her arms loosely around Lumber.

"Holy shit dude you are pretty damn cosy." Petal said as she felt the amount of heat Lumber was giving off.

"I think it's something about semblances or dust related skin things but eh I don't care, helps me regulate body temp, don't get chilly but better part is that i don't overheat too easily." Lumber replied, his eyes shut but not sleeping as he put his hands behind his head.

"Huh would have thought you would overheat a lot more easily if anything" Topaz mused

"I've got Blue hair and can summon weird energy fists Topz; logic is taking a bit of a hit around me" Lumber replied with a smirk on his face.

Petal noticed Topaz shiver slightly and put the blanket from her shoulders so Topaz was underneath it. She was warm enough with Lumber and the blanket was getting a little uncomfortable for her.

"Thanks Petal" Topaz yawned her head lolling onto Petals shoulder a bit.

"Yeah we should all probably sleep soon shouldn't we." Petal said with a yawn of her own.

She unlaced the back of her eye patch and tossed it over to her nightstand, she dragged her hand over the part of her face that had been covered and rubbed at her eye. The top left of her face had some burn marks with her eye being a milky yellow, clearly not able to help her see.

"Woah, how did you actually get those? Got mine in a fight when i was a kid" Said Lumber in his delightfully tactless way, holding up his hands still showing faint burn scars half the way to the elbow on each arm.

"Lighting hits tree, fire, tree falls, poor kid Petal gets thwaped pretty hard so you know," Said Petal laying her head on Lumbers shoulder, "ouch."

"That's a pretty good reason to be afraid of lightning" Topaz said, not really sure on what to say.

"Natures pretty fucked up outside the kingdoms." Lumber told Topaz, "I once saw a tornado that went through a fire and just turned into a massive fucking vortex of inferno, shit is fucking insanely cool but mostly just horrifying to watch." Lumber went on seemingly to the others, not noticing the serious atmosphere created by Petal's retelling.

"You grow up outside vale or another kingdom? I was nearer Vacou but ended up comin up to Vale a few years ago to go to a combat school." He asked, tilting his head up to look at Petal.

"Yeah grew up only a few hours' drive away from vale" Petal yawned, "not that we had a car so really it was like a couple days walk away. Used to come in on holidays, the towns are super cool at those times!" Petal answered.

"I've always lived here but never really did much in celebrations, just kinda exchanged a couple gifts and that was it." Topaz added.

"Shit here seems cooler when you aren't surrounded by it every day" Lumber said

"Well yeah" Topaz laughed, " but it wasn't like it was celebrations everyday"

"Eh but still you know cities are fucking rad if you don't live in them, everything's different and so much bigger!" Said Lumber.

"I dunno the forests out the walls are still huge, i bet it can be as tall as a lot of buildings" Topaz said as she shifted to be leaning more on Petal, "But yeah cities would feel more alive than Grimm infested trees."

"I stuck around close enough to the walls that Grimm weren't really too much of an issue really, a stay Ursa or possibly 2 Beowolfs but really" Lumber shifted getting more comfortable as Petals arms squeezed him, "nothing bad unless you went looking."

"Yo." Said Slate quietly as he gently sat back on the bed.

Slate sat cross legged on the opposite side of the bed from topaz since that was the only space unoccupied at the time.

"You ever go looking for worse stuff?" Slate asked lumber as he leaned back on the bed post.

"Every dumb fucking kid with something better than a kitchen knife went looking for dangerous shit!" Lumber replied, "I think the most dangerous Grimm I personally ever saw was a..." Lumber paused as he hummed in thought, "OH! It was a King Taijitu! Christ that thing was fucking scary as shit when i was little!"

"That how you got the gashes on your face?" Topaz asked Lumber curiously.

"nah that was an Ursa when i was just starting combat school, better my face than my buddies heart though. But i mean come on," Said Lumber gesturing to his face, "I still look pretty good huh?"

Topaz and Slate both laughed quietly at Lumbers remark.

"what about you Petal? Whats the worst Grimm you ever seen?" Lumber asked her, tilting his head up again to look at her. "Oh well then." Lumber said quieter than before as he saw how Petal was.

Petals head had lolled forward, her eyes shut and breathing even as she slept.

"Alright then im just team teddy bear aren't I?" Lumber asked as Topaz laughed as she went back to bed and Slate drapped a blanket over him and Petal.

"Sure are buddy." Said Slate as his flipped off the little lap next to Petals bed and went to his own.


	3. Gauntlets are cool (RushedBad)

"Gauntlets are Cool"

Lumber was pretty pissed right now; the twelve year old Faunus was looking down from the roof of the building he was camping on for the next few days, the building was only one floor tall, as he watched the scene below them unfold. He saw as one of the towns "public protectors" was hurling abuse at 2 younger Faunuses that Lumber hadn't really talked to but knew by sight. He watched the Human yell abuse at the children for playing in the street.

Dickhead was probably letting off steam because the white fang had started to fight back against people like him, still no excuse to be like that when you have protector literally in your job title.

"Alright buddy lets go." he whispered as he got a small chunk of fire dust crystal from one of the pouches around his neck.

Lumber took aim at the side of the man's head as he drew back his slingshot and let the shard fly. As it hit the man's head the volatile substance shattered and reacted by engulfing the man's hair in crimson flames.

"Oh shit did not expect that massive a fire." Lumber thought to himself nervous and scared as he flattened himself on the roof to avoid being spotted by anyone. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." The young Faunus muttered under his breath as he heard the fire headed mans colleges start to climb the ladder.

Lumber glanced around in panic and was taking fast heavy breaths. He made the decision in a split second and jumped off the roof onto the small awning above the buildings door, and sliding off it onto the ground, as he broke into a run for down the street as the now bald man started to chase after him screaming in rage.

Lumber grabbed another fire dust crystal from the bag on his back this time; the crystal was much larger this time about twice the size of his fist. This he would just toss on the ground to make a BIG distraction while he could slip away from them.

"I mean really, getting hit with a crystal this big would cause some serious scarring not to mention a fuckbillion amount of pain" Lumber thought to himself.

So he wouldn't be using this on any person, because after all Lumber never wanted to injure anybody! Well not seriously injure but still he wasn't going to use this particular big boomer on anyone.

As Lumber ducked his way into an alley hoping he had finally lost them he abruptly stopped realising he had hit a dead end and that he had in fact, not lost them at all, if anything they were very very close right now.

Too close to actually use his distraction, even if he could there was still nowhere to run to. Shit. Lumber gripped the crystal in his hands, careful still not to crush it and set himself on fire.

"Can we talk about it?" Lumber asked hesitantly tilting his head and rising his sholders. "apparently not!" He thought to himself as one of the men throw some some kind of stone they had picked up at the Faunus.

Luckily the young child wasn't hit by the stone, more unfortunately though it instead hit the dust crystal.

Lumber screamed in agony as the substance reacted to the pressure and his arms were engulfed in flames half way up to his elbows. The man he had set on fire was the only one out of the three that was not put off by this and advanced on Lumber still wanting to hurt him.

In his panic Lumber did what came naturally to him and just swing out at the man. His awkward fist made contact with the side of the man's face, a cracking sound that nobody was sure if it came from Lumbers fingers or the man's jaw.

The punch was weak but the fire around it meant the man was staggering backwards in pain. Adrenaline clouding the Faunuses judgement he ran to the man and kept aiming for the face. The man was down and Lumber was straddling his chest pummelling him. The flames had long since died out and his screams of pain at them had turned into a outburst of rage. Blood was coming with every punch, a mixture of the man's beaten wounds and Lumbers burnt flesh.

Eventually Lumber got up, his rage replaced with his fear again as he sprinted back to his roof top camp. The men had knocked over a few things but luckily not his water bucket. He took the time to carefully clean his arms; seeing now how they were quite damaged and that it was agony to move them or flesh his fingers.

Realising he needed something more than just a simple cleaning he went to a kind old Lion Faunus who was well versed in medicine. She carefully bandaged the Rams arms and told them what he would have to do to help them heal well.

"Im sorry to say kiddo but you are going to have some form of scarring on those most likely forever" The Lion said in a low voice.

"Thats fine!" Lumber replied, his breath still not returned from all his exercise, "It meant i didn't get beaten up this time I'd say it was worth it."

"Shame all that dust couldn't help you eh?" The Lion said to him.

"It was more the slingshot and distance that couldn't help." Lumber mused, "But having it literally on my fingers was so much cooler!" Lumber looked at the women.

"I wanna make one of those hunter weapons!" He said, "A slingshot is a kiddies toy but if i had it like that I could really help people!" He coughed looking aside, "Plus not get beaten up as much."

The retired Lioness laughed, "Well you've certainly got the attitude, you design your weapon and ill help you get the things to build it how does that sound?"

The child look at her and grinned, she grinned back.

"Yeah! I'm gonna be a hunter!"


End file.
